Finally, Forever with you, my love
by delicate.radiance
Summary: Cagalli is now the leader of the kingdom of Orb. But war starts again and Athrun leaves her side to help. months pass and now Athrun is MIA..what will Cagalli do?


Finally, Forever with you, my love.

Disclaimer:...sadly Gundam Seed doesn't belong to me..but i can wish can't i?

Part One: The Princess and Her lover.

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha look out the window, her hand on the cold window she looked out at the thousands of mobile suits that was flying past the window and into the sky. War had started again after only two years of peace, and the kingdom of Orb was to help. Cagalli wanted to help and be in the war again with her mobile suit the Strike Rouge. But she couldn't fight, she was the leader of Orb, the princess. 

In her place the person that she loved the most, went.

Then the screen behind Cagalli turned on, showing a young man around his 20's. his hair deep blue and his eyes clear green. Cagalli turned around.

"Athrun" Cagalli sighed looking that the screen. Athrun Zala laughed and sighed.

"Where is the Cagalli, i know and so deeply love?" Athrun asked. Cagalli looked at Athrun and hissed. "well you shouldn't be leaving that"

"Cagalli" Athrun whispered. Cagalli began crying and looked down, hitting her fist on the table.

"I'm going to come back" Athrun whispered, he wanted to be with Cagalli, he wanted to hug her, he wanted to kiss her. But he couldn't.

"you better, and when you do come back your wish you never did" Cagalli made a weary smile.

"Thats my girl" Athrun laughed then sighed, Cagalli looked down and then back up at Athrun.

"you better leave, the faster you leave, the faster your come back right?" Cagalli asked , her heart slowly breaking but was too proud to show it, but Athrun could see pasted Cagalli. But thinking it would be better he didn't say anything.

"of course. Then the faster i see you the faster we can get married" Athrun laughed. Cagalli blinked at Athrun not knowing what to say.

"your joking..." she hissed at him.

"Miss. Cagalli, I never joke about this. unless you don't want to marry me" Athrun smiled sweetly at Cagalli. she looked at him and smiled.

"Athrun i would like nothing better" Cagalli said smiling with joy knowing that the two were now finally going to be together forever.

"Then wait for me okay?" Athrun asked Cagalli this time not joking around.

"I would wait for you even if i died" Cagalli smiled. Athrun frowned.

"okay then if you wish. But Cagalli do not worry. i will be back" Athrun said, before the screen went black. Leaving Cagalli alone in the office once again. She turned around and looked at the window. still mobile suit and ships were flying past the office. But then one mobile suit looked at the office and inside the mobile suit was Athrun.

Days pasted to weeks then weeks turned into months. two months later still she had heard nothing from Athrun, Before a month again Athrun still would find the time to speak to Cagalli but then nothing. Day after day after work Cagalli would sit in her house and wait for something to show up and tell her that Athrun was still alive. Nothing..nothing at all showed up un tell one cold winter day, when the snow covered the path of the streets. Cagalli finally had news of Athrun....

"ma'am" the screen light up with a person with a rank showed himself onto the screen. Cagalli looked up from the paperwork and looked that the screen.

"yes, what is it?" Cagalli asked, not in the mood to be talking to anyone.

"princess, I'm sorry to tell you this but. Athrun Zala... is MIA right now.." the officer said with a grave voice. Cagalli dropped the cup that was in her hand. tea was all over the floor.

"how could that be?" Cagalli whispered still not taking her eyes off the screen thinking that it was all a joke. Athrun's face would show up telling her 'it was all a joke' but it wasn't.

"I'm sorry but in a battle on a base. he's mobile suit got down and we found the mobile suit but Athrun Zala could not be found anywhere." the officer whispered. knowing the pain that Cagalli was feeling. "but i'm sure he is fine. I mean Zala is a great solder. princess we are doing everything we can to find him right now. But if he is on ZAFT or Earth Alliance land i do not think we can go near it." he said bowing down.

Cagalli sighed and got up from her desk, being the leader she was, Cagalli wasn't going to cry at anytime. but her voice began to crack.

"thank you for you help, but i must be going now" Cagalli said looking that the screen and bowed down. the officer bowed too and the screen turned black.

Cagalli fell to the ground whispering.."you lied to me Athrun" tears hitting her cheek. Cagalli had fainted.

* * *

Note time!: 

okay thank you for taking your time to reading this story.

I have no idea were it is going to go but hopefully this will be one of the best fanfictions i have ever wrote. hey a girl can dream no? oh yah Gundam Seed Destiny? never happened

Please Review thanks

Angelic-Yuki


End file.
